doctorwhoespainfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Primer Doctor
Interpretado por William Hartnell en 132 episodios de las temporadas 1 a 4 (Noviembre de 1963–octubre de 1966) y en cuatro especiales emitidos, bajo el título The Three Doctors (Los tres doctores), en diciembre de 1972-enero de 1973. Interpretado por: William Hartnell, Edmund Warwick (Doble durante The Dalek Invasion of Earth) y Richard Hurndall (1983 En el especial The Five Doctors) Tiempo 1963–1966 Prmera aparición Hijo de Otro Mundo (An unearthly Child) Última aparición El Décimo Planeta (The Tenth Planet) (regular) Los Tres Doctores (The Three Doctors) Los Cinco Doctores (The Five Doctors) Número de temporadas 4 Apariciones 29 historias (134 episodios) Compañeros En televisión: Susan Foreman, Barbara Wright, Ian Chesterton, Vicki, Steven Taylor, Katarina, Sara Kingdom, Dodo Chaplet, Polly, Ben Jackson, en spin-offs: John y Gillian Cronología Seguido por Segundo Doctor (Patrick Troughton) Temporadas 1 a 4 El Primer Doctor es la encarnación original del personaje de ficción conocido como El Doctor, que aparece en la lóngeva serie de televisión de la BBC Doctor Who. Fué interpretado por el actor William Hartnell de 1963 a 1966. Hartnell regresó al papel en la historia de décimo aniversario Los Tres Doctores (The Three Doctors) en 1973 - aunque lo hizo de modo limitado debido a su debil salud. El actor Richard Hurndall interpretó el papel del Primer Doctor en la historia de 20 aniversario de 1983 Los Cinco Doctores (The Five Doctors) tras la muerte de William Hartnell's en 1975. Una versión cinematográfica sin continuidad con la serie y con grandes diferencias en el argumento y el personaje, en ella llamado Doctor Who, fue interpretada por Peter Cushing. Dentro de la narrativa de la serie, el Doctor es un alienígena con siglos de edad perteneciente a la especie de los Señores del Tiempo proveniente del planete Gallifrey, y viaja por el tiempo y el espacio, normalmente con otros compañeros. Cuando El Doctor sufre heridas fatales, puede regenerar su cuerpo; al hacerlo, tanto su apariencia física como su personalidad, cambian. Biografía Esta sección contiene Spoilers completos de toda la época del primer Doctor. Recomiendo encarecidamente no leerla y ver primero los episodios. En los inicios de la serie, El Doctor es un personaje misterioso, y poco se sabe de él, excepto que tiene una nieta, Susan Foreman, y que ambos provienen de otro planeta. Tiene una máquina del tiempo, la TARDIS, camuflada en la apariencia de una cabina de teléfono de la policía, que es más grande por dentro que por fuera. Él y Susan se hayan en el exilio por motivos desconocidos. No será hasta la última aventura de la segunda encarnación del Doctor que conozcamos el nombre de la civilización del Doctor (Los Señores del tiempo), y hasta su tercera no oímos por primera vez el nombre de su planeta (Gallifrey). La serie comenzó con los profesores de escuela Ian Chesterton y Barbara Wright investigando el misterio de Susan, una alumna que parece poseer conocemientos científicos e históricos muy superiores a su edad. Descubren la TARDIS en una chatarrería y son llevados contra su voluntad por El Doctor en un viaje al año 100.000 AC, tras lo que pasan dos años viviendo aventuras en el tiempo y el espacio en compañía del Doctor. El Doctor conoce por primera vez a los Daleks y los Cybermen en esta encarnación, razas que se convertirán en sus enemigos implacables. Los viajeros de la TARDIS también fueron testigos de muchos eventos históricos, como el Reinado de terror de la revolución Francesa, los viajes de Marco Polo a China, y la vida de los Aztecas en México. Cuando Susan se enamoró de un luchador de la resuistencia humana llamado David Campbell, el Doctor la dejó atrás para que pudiera vivir su propia vida en el siglo 22 del la Tierra, en la aventura La Invasión Dalek de la Tierra (The Dalek Invasion of Earth), aunque prometió que algún día volvería a por ella. Los viajeros de la TARDIS se ampliaron pronto con Vicki, a la que rescataron del planeta Dido. Al final de su aventura temporal, Ian y Bárbara usaron una máquina del tiempo Dalek para regresar a casa en la aventura La Persecución (The Chase), y su lugar en la TARDIS fué ocupado por un piloto espacial llamado Steven Taylor. Juntos conocieron a otro miembro de la especie del Doctor por primera vez, El Monje Entrometido, y tuvieron una aventura en el Galaxy 4. Durante el acoso a Troya, Vicki decidió abandonar la TARDIS para quedarse con Troilus. El Doctor y Steven tuvieron brevemente la compañía de Katarina y Sara Kingdom, pero ambas murieron en los eventos de El Plan Maestro de Los Daleks (The Daleks' Master Plan). Tras salvarse por los pelos de la Masacre de la noche de San Bartolomé, El Doctor y Steven suben a bordo a una joven llamada Dodo Chaplet. Dodo contagió el virus de la gripe en el futuro lejano, casi aniquilando a los humanos y los Monoides que viajaban en El Arca. De los primeros enemigos del Doctor, uno de los más mortíferos fue el Juguetero Celestial, que obligó al Doctor y sus compañeros a participar en juegos letales. Eventualmente, el Doctor logró vencer en el Juego Trilógico, lo que les permitió escapar de los dominios del Juguetero. También Steven y Dodo abandonaron al Doctor llegado el momento, quedandose Steven en un planeta alienígena como mediador en la aventura Los Salvajes (The Savages), y Dodo decidiendo quedarse en la Tierra en 1966. El Doctor acogió entonces en la Tardis a Polly y Ben Jackson que serían los primeros compañeros en ser testigos de un evento especialmente significativo. El peso de los años ponía límite al anciano cuerpo del Doctor. Tras vencer a los Cybermen en la estación antártica Snowcap en la aventura El Décimo Planeta (The Tenth Planet), el Doctor se colapsó dentro de la Tardis, y, frente a los ojos de sus compañeros, sus células se renovaron por primera vez, dándole una apariencia física totalmente nueva, y una nueva personalidad — el Segundo Doctor. Personalidad Desde el principio, el Primer Doctor fue una figura misteriosa. Tenía el aspecto de un frágil anciano, a pesar de que ahora sepamos que es la encarnación más joven del Doctor, y aún así, posee reservas inesperadas de fuerza y voluntad. (Una guía de escritura de principios de la serie del editor de guión David Whitaker describe a "Doctor Who" que ahora se considera incorrecto como "de aspecto fragil, pero fibroso y duro como un pavo viejo") Es evidente que tenía tremendos conocimientos en materias científicas, pero aún así era incapaz de pilotar la TARDIS de modo fiable; su nieta Susan explicaba esto diciendo que su abuelo era "algo olvidadizo". Era abrasivo, prepotente y cascarrabias con sus compañeros de viaje humanos, aunque compartía un profundo lazo emocional con su nieta Susan. También rozaba cierto nivel de crueldad, estando dispuesto a mentir -y en una ocasión intentando un asesinato- para lograr sus objetivos. Inicialmente, desconfiaba de sus dos primeros compañeros humanos, Ian Chesterton y Barbara Wright, que estaban viajando en la TARDIS obligados por él. Sin embargo, al compartir aventuras juntos, la relación se volvió casi de lazos familiares. Eventualmente, El Doctor empezó a disfrutar de sus viajes por el tiempo y el espacio, llevando consigo a otra gente y siempre entristeciéndose al despedirse de ellos, incluso cuando sabía que era por su propio bien. La personalidad del Doctor se hizo mas cálida alrededor de la aventura Marco Polo, volviéndose una figura más similar a un abuelo que los espectadores menores adoraron. A pesar de su edad, El Doctor jamás mostró puntos de vista conservadores, y siempre fue una figura levemente anti-sistema, oponiéndose a la tiranía y enfrentándose a la autoridad en todas sus formas. También en esta época, El Doctor conoció por primera vez a sus adversarios más persistentes -Los Daleks y los Cybermen. Sería al conocer a los segundos que El Doctor se regeneró, diciendo "Este viejo cuerpo mío se me queda pequeño". Se colapsó al final del serial, regenerándose dentro de la TARDIS en el Segundo Doctor. William Hartnell describió al Doctor como un "mago", y "un cruce entre el Mago de Oz y Papá Noel". Una característica distintiva del Primer Doctor era su tendencia a atropellarse con las palabras y trabársele la lengua. En muchas ocasiones era una decisión deliberada del actor: William Russell recuerda que fue una idea de Hartnell que el Doctor entendiera mal el apellido de Ian Chesterton, llamándole en cocasiones "Chesserman" o "Chatterton". Esta elección con el personaje, también le permitió a los productores aprovechar tomas en las que Hartnell se había equivocado en su diálogo de verdad. Debido a la urgencia y el poco tiempo de rodaje de los episodios, no era habitual poder hacer varias tomas, y doblar el diálogo no era una opción. Hartnell sufría de arteriosclerosis sin saberlo, lo que afectaba a su capacidad para recordar sus líneas, situación que empeoró al avanzar la serie. En el episodio piloto original, El Doctor llevaba ropa contemporánea, con un traje y una corbata. Al volver a rodar el piloto, su vestuario se cambió por uno de estilo más eduardiano. La primera encarnación del Doctor llevaba un bastón para caminar. En una ocasión se le vió fumar en una larga y curvada pipa de tabaco; hasta la fecha es la única encarnación del personaje que haya mostrado un hábito similar. Estilo de las historias Los episodios originales del Primer Doctor tenían títulos individuales. Estó llevó al problema de elegir títulos para las aventuras en que se agrupaban. El programa se diseñó para que fuera educativo, de modo que las aventuras se dividían en dos géneros: Históricas (para enseñar historia) y futuristas (para enseñar ciencia), y se alternaba entre ambos. Sin embargo, fue evidente al final de la segunda temporada que las historias futuristas eran más populares con diferenciam y el equipo de producción empezó a pasar de las "históricas". El debut de los Daleks en el segundo serial hizo que el programa saltara de ser un programa infantil a un fenómeno nacional. Pronto se convirtió en un programa que reunía a las familias para verlo juntos, con monstruos que los pequeños miraban por entre los dedos o desde detrás del sofá. Unos guiones inteligentes y atrevidos llenos de conceptos profundos compensaban el presupuesto relativamente bajo y los efectos especiales poco sofisticados, marcando la base de décadas de historias posteriores. Apariciones posteriores A pesar de la regeneración, la audiencia televisiva pudo ver al Primer Doctor en la pantalla dos veces más (Sin contar flashbacks o especiales de caridad como Dimensions in Time). En 1973, para el 10º aniversario de la serie, Hartnell apareció en Los Tres Doctores (The Three Doctors) en el que también regresó Patrick Troughton como el Segundo Doctor. Debido a su fragil salud, Hartnell no pudo participar del rodaje con el resto de actores y sus escenas se rodaron por separado en los estudios Ealing Studios (y no en su jardín o su garaje, como sugiere la leyenda entre los fans). Poco después de este rodaje en 1975, William Hartnell murió. En el especial de 20 aniversario Los Cinco Doctores (The Five Doctors), el papel del Primer Doctor fue interpretado por Richard Hurndall, aunque el episodio empezaba con una pequeñ escena de Hartnell como El Doctor sacada de La Invasión Dalek de la Tierra (The Dalek Invasion of Earth). No está claro donde encajan estas historias en la cronología personal del Primer Doctor. En el especial de caridad Dimensions in Time, el Cuarto Doctor (Tom Baker) se refiere al primero como "el gruñón". El Primer Doctor aparece como un boceto en el libro de John Smith's junto a otras regeneraciones anteriores del Doctor en el episodio Naturaleza Humana (Human Nature). En Choque Temporal (Time Crash), el Décimo Doctor le dice al Quinto, "Cuando empecé, siempre intentaba ser viejo, gruñón e importante, como uno intenta cuando es joven." Apareció un breve clip del Primer Doctor proveniente de la aventura El Entrometido Temporal (The Time Meddler) en el episodio El Siguiente Doctor (The Next Doctor). El personaje también ha aparecido en muchas novelas, comics y audio novelas. Otras menciones Se pueden ver visiones del Primer Doctor en El Poder de los Daleks (The Power of the Daleks), El Día de los Daleks (Day of the Daleks), El Cerebro de Morbius (The Brain of Morbius), Choque Terrestre (Earthshock), Mawdryn no muerto (Mawdryn Undead), Resurrección de los Daleks (Resurrection of the Daleks), El Siguiente Doctor (The Next Doctor), La Undécima Hora (The Eleventh hour) y Vampires on Venice (Vampiros en Venecia).